A Tale of Two Heroes
by tiffanywillow
Summary: One of Willow's spells had gone wrong again. Buffy was sent to the Sailor Moon world. In exchange, Sailor Moon was sucked out of her world and landed in Sunnydale. Buffy (season 5) and Usagi (season 3) must find their way back to their own world, so that they could stop their apocalypses. 13 chapters in total. Please read and review :D
1. Buffy in Sunnydale

**Chapter 1-Buffy in Sunnydale**

* * *

"A night full of slayage. I think we should get pizza." Buffy twirled her stake in her hand, randomly drawing circles in the air. Life had been largely painful for Buffy as of late. Losing her mother, finding out her sister was the key the enemy wanted, Buffy was barely dealing. However, tonight felt different. Fighting vampires with her friends had put her in a weirdly good mood. It was like the old times, where everything was simpler. Vampire heart. Stab. Poof. Dust. Buffy didn't have to decide whether or not to sacrifice her little sister in order to save the world.

"I just rented Sailor Moon DVDs." Tara smiled and blushed while looking at Willow. "We could have a pizza / TV night."

"Sounds good to me." Willow kissed Tara gently on the forehead.

So, Buffy, Willow, and Tara went back to the Summers house.

The smell of the pizza soon lured the rest of the Scooby gang to the living room. Anya showed up with a giant bucket of popcorn. Dawn came downstairs in her fuzzy purple pajamas.

"Xander declined because he was afraid his penis would shrink if he watched Sailor Moon." Anya reported.

"Okay, so this is season 3, dubbed. I couldn't find the original version. Some mild violence, some romance…..um yeah. I know this is the first time you guys are watching this. So if you guys don't like it, I can switch. I don't mind. Oh and I like Season 3 the best…so let's start there," said Tara.

 _Three hours later_

"This is ridiculous. They are not cousins. They are gay. Urgh." Willow threw a cushion at the TV.

"Honey, I think in the Japanese version, they are gay. But here, due to censorship and stuff..well…this happened." Tara slowly rubbed Willow's back, trying to calm her down.

"I wish they can fight here. How easy would it be? That fire sailor can just dust all the vampires in one shot. Poof. Gone. Buffy, I am the no-more-vampire-to-slay slayer."

Willow and Xander looked at Buffy pointedly. Surely, they would be better than anime characters.

"Once, I did a vengeance spell in an anime world. It was bizarre. I was so brightly colored. Some chick called, pissed off about a guy named Mamo, or was it Mamoru? I can't remember. Anyway, so I made him forget stuff…just keep on forgetting stuff…it was funny." Anya thought about her old vengeance days and let off a happy sigh.

"They..they…they are real?" Excited, Tara looked up.

"Oh yeah. They are just in another dimension. You need a lot of demonic energy to open the portal. Not. A. Good. Idea…"

"Urgh. I can't stand this anymore." Willow was still fuming on the couch. "Here. I know this little spell. I can make them speak their original lines in English."

Anya grabbed Willow. "Did you not just hear what I say? Dimension? Demonic energy? Hellllo….No spells."

A mischievous smile appeared on Willow's face. "Listen, Anya, …just listen."

Unbelievably, Willow's will was done. She had mastered this spell weeks ago. She didn't tell anybody. Not even Tara.

"Ta-da…Lesbian content." Willow pretended to bow. She looked up at Tara's face and was shocked to see disappointment. Willow plopped back down on the couch.

They continued to binge watch Sailor Moon. The spell incident was soon forgotten. Halfway through an episode, Willow made an off-mark comment. It led to a catastrophic change.

"Hey, Buff, imagine if you are in their world….."

Before Willow could finish that sentence, a light tunnel came out of the TV screen and sucked Buffy into another world.

"Nooooo…" It was too late. Buffy was gone.

Then, another bright light shot out of the TV screen. Sailor Moon landed squarely on Willow's head.


	2. Buffy in Tokyo

**Chapter 2 Buffy in Tokyo**

* * *

The weird energy tunnel was chaotic inside. Buffy yelped as she went through the tunnel of harsh wind and high pressure. After what seemed like an eternity, the slayer fell out of the sky and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." A tall blonde girl yelled. She was wearing a sailor uniform. The green hair girl was standing there also, in fighting pose.

"How am I understanding you? You are speaking Japanese. Wait, am I speaking Japanese?" Buffy looked around in confusion. Everything was so bright here…and so colorful. Slowly, she realized. 'Willow's will was done. She did it. She finally learned that spell.'

"Oh. My. God. I am trapped in Sailor Moon." Buffy put her face in her hands, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

"How do you know Sailor Moon? You look like you are from another dimension." The green hair soldier demanded.

"Sorry. Wait. Let me try to remember. You are Sailor Uranus, and you are…you are…ah. Sailor Neptune. You are Haruka as a civilian and you are Michelle, no Michiru as a civilian." Buffy rambled on all that she knew about this world. Never realizing the implication of what she said.

"World Shaking." "Deep Submerge."

The energy balls hurl straight at Buffy. She tried to jump away but she was not fast enough. The explosion sent her flying.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Enemy." A very angry slayer stood up, trying hard not to fight. But if push came to shove, she would not stand down easily.

Buffy could see them powering up for their next shot. She counted last time. Apparently it was two seconds and not one minute like what they showed on TV. But two seconds was all she needed.

So she ran straight at them and landed a softer than usual punch into Michiru's stomach. Buffy spun around and sweep kicked Haruka's legs. The soldiers went down easily.

"Now, can we talk? I need your help. I need to get back to my world. You see, I am trap…."Before Buffy could finish her sentence, Haruka came charging at her and choke hold the slayer. "Now, Neptune."

"Deep Submerge."

Buffy threw Haruka over her shoulder. She then picked up Haruka from the ground and jumped away from the water squiggly thingy.

Neptune and Uranus were surprised at what the stranger did. Something in her reminded them of the princess. They were here following a lead. Michiru had sensed some weird energy in the forest, so they headed this way to investigate. Then they saw that bright light tunnel opening up in the sky and she fell through. She was clearly not human. No human could survive that fall.

"Okay. If you are not our enemy, then tell me who you are?"

"I am Buffy. I came from another dimension. Universe. I don't know. Look, the apocalypse is approaching in my world, and I need to get back and fight."

"You are a soldier? Your world is ending too?" Uranus and Neptune felt something from the strange girl. Something about her sadness in her eyes. Or was it that determined look? Plus, she totally didn't need to save Uranus back there but she did it anyway. The senshis looked at each other and decided to give this girl a chance. "Okay. Let's get out of here first. We should head back. Maybe Sailor Pluto would know more." The sailors led the way and Buffy trailed behind.

Out of Buffy's earshot, Uranus whispered to Neptune. "She fell out of the sky through a tunnel of light. She looked human but had great power. Plus, she had a good heart. Could she be the Messiah of Light?"

Neptune turned and looked at the strange girl. She was only a couple years older maybe, but she had such sadness in her eyes. "We should keep an eye on her." She said to Uranus.

Buffy walked slowly, her body was still sore from the fall. Dawn must be freaking out by now. Oh God, Dawn. Buffy picked up her pace, anxious to get back. She had people to protect. She had Dawn to protect.

All of a sudden, evil laughter rang through the dense forest. Instinctively, Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out her stake.

A bright pink glow came out of the stake and the object slowly transformed. Buffy tried to let go but a gnarly hand appeared and grabbed her hand. The slayer looked up in shock to see a tree monster. The branches whipped out and wrapped around the other two soldiers.

A lady with wavy blond hair appeared floating midair. "You are one strange girl. I was on my way to my other target when I felt your energy. Such pure heart. The Messiah would be pleased." She snapped her fingers and the monster continued its attack.

The tree monster held up its palms and sent out dark energy toward the Slayer. Buffy screamed in pain as she felt her heart being ripped out.

"No. Not like this. I have Dawn to protect." New power fueled by determination flooded Buffy. She reached up and grabbed the monster's hands. She twisted with all her strength. Every ounce of Slayer strength.

Uranus and Neptune watched in shock. After the girl twisted the Daimohn's hands, she got up and shoved the heart back into her chest. She then shoved a fist through the trunk, the monster screamed and let go of its deadly grip on the sailor Senshi.

"World Shaking." Uranus sent out a kill shot, ending the tree Daimohn.

"Phew, that was too close. Ooo…let me do this." Buffy was laughing now. "In the name of the slayer line, I will punish you." She then posed in her best Sailor Moon pose.

"Slayer Line? Is that the planet you are from?" Michiru asked. The soldiers had de-transformed, fully trusting this strangely strong girl.

"Long story. Basically, if you were the chosen one, you would be born with this power. Slayer strength. Strong enough to fight off evil and protect the world. My successor died. So I was activated, called to duty. And when I die, the next slayer will be called."

"One girl at a time? That's ridiculous." Haruka thought about fighting alone in the world, without Michiru. She shuddered at that thought. Without Michiru, the fight wouldn't even be worthy.

"Anyways, I am starving. Say…do you guys want pizza? OH, and can I meet Sailor Moon?" Buffy rambled on. "Do you guys have someone that's really good with computer and magic? I have a friend back home, Willow. She's gay….like you guys…"

Buffy tried to talk about random topics, mainly as a way to distract her own mind. Inside, she was freaking out. Like a fish out of the water, she landed herself in a world where she might not be the most powerful one. Worse, she could no longer protect her own world…


	3. Usagi in Sunnydale

**Chapter 3-Usagi in Sunnydale**

* * *

"OW!" Willow cried out in pain. Something heavy landed on her and her head was under something…she looked up and blushed hard. She was under someone's skirt. Willow quickly scrambled out from under, trying to catch her breath. She nearly had a heart attack when she realized. She just saw Sailor Moon's…

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Sailor Moon looked around frantically. Everything looked bleached. Everything looked extra three dimensional. It was almost too dizzy to look at, Sailor Moon sat back down on the ground.

"We traded the slayer for Sailor Moon? Are you freaking kidding me?" Anya yelled at Willow furiously.

"Wait, I will fix it." Willow took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Let my will be undone."

Sailor Moon stared back at her with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Let my will be undone. Let my will be undone." Willow kept on repeating, panic rising as she realized what a big mistake she made.

"This is a dream. I was at the temple with my friends. There was an attack. So I transformed. Maybe I was knocked unconscious. Any minute now, Rei-chan is going to splash water on my face or slap me. I need to wake up." Sailor Moon closed her eyes and pinched herself hard.

"No. No. This can't be happening. I…." The sailor senshi started to cry, realizing how dire the situation was.

"Great. And she's broken." Anya put up her hands in defeat and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, first things first. Buffy went into the TV. Sailor moon came out. Right, this is basic physics. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. One mass went over, an equal mass came over. A soldier for a soldier." Willow thought out loud. Without Buffy, no one was strong enough to protect Dawn. If Glory attacked now, the world would end. She needed to fix this, like yesterday.

Tara tended to the traumatized Sailor Moon. The princess was shaking like a leaf, so Tara wrapped a blanket around her. "We need to head over to the magic shop. Giles might have an idea on how to fix this." The ever sensible Tara spoke up. "Look, if we are missing a slayer, they are missing their Sailor Moon. This is the fate of both worlds. "

Dawn came into the living room with a cup of hot tea. She approached Sailor Moon for the first time. "Here. This should warm you up. Must be colder here in America."

Sailor Moon looked up. Through her teary eyes, she whispered, "Hotaru?" Then she realized, it was just another young girl. She didn't understand why she mistook this girl as Hotaru. Perhaps the innocence through the girl's eyes.

Tara helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "Usagi, can you stand? We need to go now. Also, we need you to de-transform back to your civilian form."

"How did you know my name?" Sailor Moon turned to look at Tara, alarmed.

"You are from another dimension. Then, in our world, some idiot picked up the stray energy from your dimension, got an idea for the show and produced Sailor Moon, the TV show. So we know all about you just by watching this." Anya walked back into the living room and shoved the DVD case into Sailor Moon's face. "Look, you want to get back. I get it. I was stuck in another dimension once. Well, this dimension. Anyway, please don't cry anymore. It hurts my ears. Now let's go see Giles and he will pop you back into the TV pronto."

Sailor Moon looked more confused but she relented. Tara turned Willow's head away as Sailor Moon de-transformed into Usagi.


	4. Senshi Buffy?

**Chapter 4-Senshi Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy sat in the back of Haruka's car and watched the bizarre world zip by. She looked down at herself and saw that she was looking a little bit cartoony too.

 _Beep, beep._ Michiru flipped open her watch. A voice came through. "I will meet you guys at Rei's temple. There was a great storm at the time gate and it was very unusual. So I went to check on Crystal Tokyo. It was gone. The entire timeline was erased and Earth was facing total destruction. Sailor Moon was transported into another dimension that was out of my reach."

"What is going on?" Haruka asked, not really expecting an answer. She looked into the rear-view mirror and caught sight of a very sad Buffy. She had seen that expression on Sailor Moon's face before.

"Look, maybe we don't need to hurry with this," Haruka said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Michiru asked.

"I am just saying, we need to kill the Messiah of Silence. This would be our best chance. She's still just a little girl now. But if the Messiah awakens, then it's too late. We can bring Sailor Moon back when we are finished our mission. That way, we fulfilled our duty and still preserve the future timeline." Haruka tried to explain herself. What she was thinking was despicable, she knew. Yet, she must carry on in order to save the world. "This is our duty. Sacrifice one, save billions."

"No. You are wrong." Buffy said quietly.

"What?" surprised, Michiru turned to look at the slayer.

"You are talking about killing an innocent girl in order to save the world right? She may be the key that opened all the hell dimensions, but I will NOT sacrifice her." The slayer wasn't talking about the Messiah of Silence anymore. "Two years ago, I drove a sword straight through my boyfriend's heart. I love him so much. It was the only way. I was sure. So, he was sent to hell and the world didn't end. Faced with the same decision today, I choose not to kill." Buffy clenched her fists as she remembered her past sacrifices. "This little girl, she has "evil" inside her? So does my little sister. Up till a few months ago, she was a glowing ball of energy. Then she was turned into a human. With it, consciousness and humanity. Giles thought I should kill her. See, he loves Dawn too, my little sister. But he was willing. So this little girl you guys are talking about, she has her consciousness and humanity as well. If you have to sacrifice someone in order to save the world, then the world isn't worth saving. There is always a way." That last sentence was meant for the Sailor soldiers, but it was meant for herself as well. Buffy needed to believe, that she and the scooby gang would come up with a way to save Dawn and the world.

Haruka and Michiru fell silent. How funny that a few months ago, Usagi sat in that exact same spot and gave them the same lecture. This girl would fit in well with the inner scouts. She could easily be, a sailor senshi, if she was from this world.

The car came to a stop in front of a temple. "We are here," Haruka announced.


	5. Usagi the Vampire Slayer

**Chapter 5-Usagi the vampire Slayer**

* * *

Usagi followed the scooby gang and got into the car. A strange man joined the group. They called him Xander. He kept staring. Everyone piled into Xander's car, except Dawn. She decided to stay in case Buffy miraculously pop up. Willow set up a strong barrier around the house before she joined the group. Just in case, she thought.

Tara stayed by Usagi's side for the entire trip. The fangirl could not believe that she would have the opportunity to take care of her hero. Usagi finally smiled warmly and said a simple "thank you". Tara handed a jacket to Usagi. "This is Buffy's jacket. You guys looked the same size. Put it on. It's getting colder now."

Usagi slipped into the red leather jacket. It fit surprisingly well. She wondered who this Buffy was. Must be the gang's friend. She could tell Buffy was very much loved. "Tara-san, can I just call you Tara? I hope you guys get your Buffy back. I am sure she misses you guys, just as much as I miss mine. I am not sure how much I can help, but I will do my best."

On the ride to the magic shop, Tara tried to explain their current situation to Usagi. Big evil coming and Dawn was the key. Destroy the key and stop the apocalypse. But right now they were all trying to protect Dawn. Buffy is the slayer, the strongest warrior in this world, and she was their only hope of stopping the apocalypse. "Giles is Buffy's superior, sort of. He initially was against the plan. He just had a different philosophy, that's all."

"He wanted to sacrifice Dawn?" Usagi's surprise insight shocked everyone. She sighed audibly. No wonder she mistook Dawn as Hotaru earlier. The innocence in her eyes. Usagi remembered the time when Chibiusa, the scouts, Hotaru and she were trapped in an alternate dimension. They realized they couldn't teleport out if they had to take Hotaru too. Overhearing that, Hotaru volunteered to stay behind and begged them to save Chibiusa. She had the same innocent eyes. Usagi gripped her brooch tightly. She needed to go back and save everyone, including Hotaru.

The car stopped in front of a closed store. Usagi stepped out and peeked through the window. "Go in, it's open." Tara pushed the door ajar and gestured for Usagi to follow.

An old man approached and shot an angry look at Willow. Usagi took a step back as he continued to approach.

"Hi, I am Giles." He extended his hand.

Usagi took in and shook it quickly. "My name is Usagi."

"Let me give you a low down. This is all I know about Sailor Moon. Usagi here is Sailor Moon, she is like THE slayer in her world. " Xander tried to explain to Giles. "Buffy went into the TV and she came out of the TV. We need to put her back into the TV and get Buffy back."

"Thank you, Xander." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth. His sarcastic tone was missed by Xander entirely.

He gently approached Usagi and walked around her. "This is fascinating."

"Giles, I am so sorry." Willow looked down and apologized to Giles. She never meant for any of this to happen. She thought she was a powerful witch now, one that wouldn't screw up spells. Her friends were always hurt by her not-so-stable powers.

Just then, fireballs came crashing through the window. Tara grabbed Usagi and ducked under the table. The others were busy putting out the fire as Willow started chanting. Another fireball came hurling from the back of the store, knocking over one of the shelves. It landed directly on Willow's head and the witch went out like a light.

The magic shop was thick with smoke now. Fire slowly spread, consuming, as it climbed up the walls. "Backdoor, NOW!" Giles and Xander grabbed Willow from under the Shelves, while Anya and Tara grabbed Usagi.

"Time to transform, Princess. Let's see how you fight." Anya said to Usagi.

Even though she was still in shock, seeing the sight of people getting hurt was enough to awaken the senshi inside Usagi.

"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Sailor Moon felt the power washed over her. She needed to protect these people.

"Sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon. I won't let you monsters hurt my new friends. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Tara couldn't help but let a happy squeal out of her mouth. She didn't say this to anyone but she had total faith in Sailor Moon. Now that she's here, they would be okay.

The gang of vampires slowly advanced. The leader let out a throaty laugh. "Did the slayer fall into the rabbit hole and came out with meatball head? Is this a joke? So, the slayer is gone. The witch is unconscious. Time to feast, boys."

"You miscounted. There is another witch." Tara looked up. "You don't mess with my girls." She held up one hand as she started chanting. An energy barrier appeared and wrapped everyone safely inside.

Tara knew Sailor Moon needed time to power up. "Now, Sailor Moon."

"Spiral Moon Heart Attack." A spiral of energy came out of her moon rod and the vampires didn't even stand a chance.

And with that, Sailor Moon slayed her first vampires.


	6. Hikawa Shrine

**Chapter 6-Hikawa Shrine**

* * *

Buffy got out of the car and walked up the steps, following Haruka and Michiru. She looked up at the beautiful shrine and quickly recognized it as one of the meeting spots for the sailor scouts. "Hmm, this is their library." Buffy mused.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter stood in front of the temple, looking hostile. Before Buffy could speak, Sailor Jupiter charged at the slayer in full speed.

"Give us back our princess!" A fist came flying, straight toward the slayer's face.

Buffy easily dodged that. She held up her arm and blocked Jupiter's other fist. Buffy yelled to Haruka, "tell her to stop. Make her stop. I don't want to hurt her."

The two traded blows and kicks, both on equal grounds. Buffy was surprised that she didn't need to hold herself back. Jupiter was more than capable of withstanding her punches. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Haruka and Michiru watching and NOT helping. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay, this is ridiculous." She leapt up and flipped to Jupiter's back. Then she hopped onto Jupiter and wrapped her legs around the senshi's waist. Buffy put one arm around Jupiter's neck and placed her in a chokehold.

"Okay, Jupiter. What are you talking about? Please, st…." Before Buffy could finish her sentence, Jupiter grabbed her arm and flung her across the yard and into the bushes.

At that point, Michiru stepped in and helped Buffy to her feet. "This is Buffy. She is a vampire slayer, the strongest warrior in her world. She is not the enemy. She didn't know what happened either." Haruka stepped in front of Jupiter, as the senshi tried to lunge at Buffy again.

"Why didn't you help earlier?" Buffy looked at Michiru, puzzled.

"Oh. A little sparing won't hurt. I like watching you fight." Michiru picked some stray leaves out of Buffy's hair. The slayer raised an eyebrow at how gentle Michiru was touching her. Then the sea goddess gave the slayer a wink, causing Buffy to blush.

Sailor Mercury walked up to Buffy and started scanning her using the mercury computer. Buffy stared at the blue hair girl. "You are the smart one. Ami, right? Tara told me you are very good with your computer. You are her favorite out of all the Sailor scouts. She loved you, maybe a little too much."

Sailor Mercury blushed but didn't miss a beat with her typing. This girl was strange but she had a familiar aura. She reminded Ami of Usagi. Strangely warm and direct.

"Okay. So you are human after all and you are not one of the Death Busters." Mercury snapped her computer close. "But I have no idea what to do with you." The water senshi felt defeated. Jupiter came up and put her arms around Mercury. "We will find a way. We will get Sailor Moon back."

"Wait!" Buffy just realized. "You mean Sailor Moon is not here? Where did she go?"

Sailor Mercury quickly recounted the fight earlier that led to the kidnap. They were having a sailor meeting at the temple when one of the witches sent in a Daimohn to attack. Then in the middle of the fight, a strange light tunnel appeared in the sky and sucked Sailor Moon into it. The four of them tried to grab onto Sailor Moon's legs but was repelled by the light. Luckily, the four of them were able to defeat the monster without the princess's help.

Buffy widen her eyes, realizing the consequence of Willow's little spell. "It's my friend's fault. She didn't mean it. She's a powerful witch, a good one. But she's still having a lot of trouble controlling her power. See, we were watching you guys on TV. Then she made a weird comment. She wondered what would be like if I was in this world…..Then I was here. Maybe the universes needed to balance. Anya was always talking about maintaining a balance between dimensions. If the spell takes out a powerful warrior from one world, then another warrior must take the empty spot."

"I am sorry. Looks like you are stuck here with us. At least for now." A stranger appeared. Buffy turned to look at the beautiful soldier. It was Sailor Pluto. "I can't look into your timeline because you are from a far dimension. Even Sailor Teleport can't reach that far. It also requires a lot of dark energy to open up the portal again. Looks like we are on our own. We would have to defend the Earth by ourselves at this point."

The inner scouts couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sailor Mercury sank to her knees and felt numb. A world without Sailor Moon. A world without the princess. Earth would be doomed. She failed everyone.

Sailor Mars walked toward Buffy. "Then, you have to fight with us. You say you are the strongest warrior in your world. If Sailor Moon is in your world, she would help your people." She then turned to Haruka, Michiru and Sailor Pluto. "You guys can go now. We will take care of Buffy for now. She can stay in the spare room. This doesn't concern you anymore."

So that night, Buffy stayed at Rei's shrine. She still had faith in Willow, though. This was probably a few days worth of research. Willow would find a way to re-open the portal and fix both worlds.


	7. Innocent Girls

**Chapter 7- Innocent Girls**

* * *

The scooby gang carried Willow back to Buffy's house. Tara held Willow's hand and looked at her very injured girlfriend. If Sailor Moon's power didn't work in this world, they would all have died, right there in the back alley behind the magic shop. Who would protect the world then?

"Please baby. Please wake up." Tara stroke Willow's hair, tears running down her face.

Usagi looked at her injured friend and tried to hold back her own tears. Giles was pacing around the room, wondering out loud if they should have taken Willow to the hospital instead. Anya came back with some bandages and started tending to the wound on Willow's arm.

"Wow. We are that close to having a crispy witch." Anya's comment made everyone uncomfortable. Tara glared at Anya.

"I can't do anything with her being unconscious. The burn on her arm wasn't that bad, though. Xander, do you think she will wake if we slap her?"

"An, honey, shut up." Xander tried to stop Anya from talking.

Someone gently tapped Usagi on the arm. "Here." Dawn handed some clothing to Usagi. "you are covered in soot. You can wash up upstairs if you want. And if you are tired, you can probably just sleep in Buffy's bed."

"Thank you." Usagi accepted Dawn's hospitality. She noticed that the pajamas had sushi on it. She wondered if Dawn picked this for her to remind her of home. Dawn tried to crack a smile back at Usagi but she couldn't. She looked at the injured Willow laying on the couch.

Usagi gently excused herself from the rest of the group and went upstairs. She quickly ran a bath and then changed into the pajamas. The yummy pictures were making her hungry, but she didn't want to bother her friends downstairs.

As if by magic, Dawn came up with a tray of food. "Sorry, we only have some left over pizza. Buffy said she gets hungry when she wears her yummy sushi pajamas. So, maybe you are hungry too." Tears welled up in Dawn's eyes.

Usagi took the tray of food and placed it down. She then pulled Dawn into a hug. Her heart ached for this girl.

Dawn couldn't hold it in anymore and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "Mom is gone. Buffy is gone. What am I going to do?" Usagi held Dawn in her arms and gently rocked back and forth. "Buffy loves you. She will find her way back to you. We have to believe in her."

Usagi looked at the girl she was comforting. Dawn looked to be around 13 or 14 years old, just a couple years older than Hotaru.

Dawn looked up at Usagi and wiped her tears. "I am not real. I was never supposed to be born. My existence is putting this world in danger. When Buffy was here, she had sworn to protect me. Now, with her gone…..If I just die, then Glory won't have her key. The world would be safe."

 _I was never supposed to be born_. That sentence resonated with Usagi. Hotaru had said the same thing. If these two innocent girls had to die in order to save the world, was the world worth saving then? Usagi shook her head and put her hands on Dawn's face. "You were given life. You have your own thoughts, your own feelings. You have family and friends that love you. They will never give up. I will never give up. I will not lose you."

Just then, Tara showed up on the staircase. "Dawnie, are you okay? Willow is awake if you want to see her."

After Dawn went downstairs, Tara turned and said to Usagi, "I heard everything."

Usagi smiled at Tara. "I just don't want to lose anybody. These girls are real. Dawn and Hotaru. We can't kill them. Even if it's for the sake of saving the world."

"I know." Tara knew how season 3 ended. She knew Sailor Moon saved Hotaru in the end. Tara shuddered at the thought that that ending might change, now that Usagi wasn't in the world anymore. "Willow is awake now and she is already in research mode. We will find out more soon. And when you get back, you are going to do great things. You will save the world, again and again, I am sure of it."


	8. Buffy and Chibiusa

**Chapter 8-Buffy and Chibiusa**

* * *

Buffy could feel a headache creeping inside her head, slowly invading. She opened her eyes and groaned. The colors here were still too vibrant. Just then, a small child perched over her. Her ridiculously pink hair made Buffy groaned more.

 _Poke. Poke._ The small child poked Buffy's shoulder continuously. "So you are the girl that dropped from the sky? You are the one that made Usagi disappeared?"

Right. That happened. Buffy sat up and looked at the child. "I didn't make Usagi disappeared. We sort of traded places. Who are you?"

The small child extended her hand. "My name is Chibiusa. I came from the future. Usagi is, technically, my mother. Although she's more like a big sister to me now."

Buffy took the tiny hand and shook it. This just kept on getting weirder and weirder.

Rei slid the door open and came into the bedroom. "Good morning, Buffy. Breakfast is ready if you are hungry. The scouts are coming over soon to have a meeting. You should join us. Ah, I see you've met Chibiusa."

The child continued to stare at Buffy. The slayer couldn't help but smile.

"Are you here to save Hotaru?" Chibiusa asked bluntly.

"Who is Hotaru?"

"Hotaru is a kind girl and my very dear friend. Haruka, Michiru, and Puu think she's dangerous and must be eliminated. Usagi and the rest are against that, of course. What about you?"

So Hotaru was the girl they talked about in the car. Buffy looked at the small child and nodded. "If I can help it, I would definitely save Hotaru."

A big smile appeared on the child's face. Satisfied with Buffy's answer, she took the slayer's hands. "Good. Then you have to help me find her. She was kidnapped by the bad guys. They were going to use her to do evil things. We have to find her and save her."

"Chibiusa, leave Buffy alone. Look, we are coming up with a plan today. We can't just rush in into things." Rei came to Buffy's rescue.

Chibiusa stood up and ran out of the room. "Then I will go look for her right now." She yelled back.

Buffy and Rei quickly followed. "Wait…" Rei yelled.

They stopped midway when they saw Chibiusa talking to another girl outside. The girl was holding a strange looking plant and she was offering it to Chibiusa. "Hotaru!" Rei sounded surprised. Buffy didn't understand what was going on, but she could see how happy Chibiusa was. They both crept closer so they could eavesdrop.

"Hotaru. Where were you? I am glad you are back." Chibiusa hugged Hotaru.

Hotaru looked back at Chibiusa with such sadness. "I was afraid I would hurt you. I feel like there is another person inside of me, someone evil. I just don't want to hurt you."

Just then, Pluto appeared out of nowhere and knocked the plant out of Chibiusa's hands. She stepped in front of Chibiusa protectively. "Get away from her." She yelled at Hotaru.

"Puu, stop it! Why are you so mean to her? I hate you." With tears in her eyes, Chibiusa yelled at Pluto.

"That plant is called the Telulu flower. When it blooms, it will steal your pure heart." Pluto looked at Hotaru. "You want to steal Small Lady's heart."

Hotaru shook her head and she looked horrified. "No. I didn't know." She looked even more scared when she saw the flower released some dark energy as it died. "No. I didn't know."

All of a sudden, a red hair woman appeared in the sky. Without a word, she came down and grabbed Hotaru. Buffy was already running toward her, hoping that she could grab that girl. The enemy sent out a blast, knocking Buffy down. Buffy looked up at the sky helplessly, as she watched Hotaru getting kidnapped again.

"Hotaru!" Chibiusa screamed as she started running towards the direction Hotaru was taken. Buffy grabbed her and held her. Rei was right. Going into the enemy's base without a plan would be bad, especially since Chibiusa was just a kid. The small girl struggled a bit and then relented. She continued to sob, as Buffy gently stroke her hair.

"Chibiusa, I know I am not Sailor Moon. But as long as I am stuck here, I will fight with you guys. And we will save Hotaru and kick some ass."

"Promise?" Chibiusa's hopeful eyes looked at Buffy.

"I promise."


	9. Mishaps in Sunnydale

**Chapter 9-Mishaps in Sunnydale**

* * *

Willow and the rest of the scooby gang woke up the next morning and continued to do their research. Desperate to get Buffy back, Willow continued on even though she was still suffering from a concussion from last night.

Usagi woke to the smell of food from the kitchen. The moon princess practically ran downstairs, excited about food. She could eat two bowls of rice about now.

"Good morning, Usagi. Did you sleep well?" Tara asked without turning. She was cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning, Tara. I slept well, thank you. What is that you are cooking? It smells delicious." Usagi took a deep breath.

"Dawn and I decided to give you an American breakfast. Bacon and eggs. Hope you'll like it." Tara put a plate full of food in front of the moon princess. Dawn came and drew a crescent moon on the plate using ketchup. She beamed at Usagi.

"omm…hot hot..ommm…this is delicious…mmmm…om om om". Usagi devoured the food in seconds. Tara and Dawn looked at Usagi, shocked and amused. That was three eggs and five bacon slices. All gone in less than 10 seconds.

" Usagi, will you be okay staying here today with Dawn? I need to go over to the magic shop to help the others. We are going to sift through the burned books and see if we could find out more on how to reverse the spell. I will conjure up a barrier around the house before I leave. As long as you and Dawn stay inside the house, you guys will be safe." Tara said, hoping that she could make good on that promise. She would much rather Willow do the barrier spell since Willow was stronger.

Dawn put a hand on the princess's shoulder and gave Tara a grin. "I will take care of her. Don't worry."

Something in Dawn's voice caused Tara to raise her eyebrow. Dawn had matured a lot in the past few months and probably more responsible now. Tara hoped Dawn wouldn't leave the house. The witch made a mental note to come back in two hours to check on them. Just in case.

After Tara left, Usagi went back to the couch and turned on the TV. She then noticed the Sailor Moon DVD case on the coffee table and all of a sudden felt tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what they would be doing now. "Everyone.I miss you." Usagi whispered.

Dawn appeared and looked at the crying princess. Then, a very bad idea cross her mind. She grabbed Usagi's hand and ran upstairs to Buffy's room.

She opened Buffy's closet and start laying out her older sister's clothes. "Here. Let's dress up as Buffy. Then we can go through her stuff and her weapon chest. Let's just have some fun and forget about everything for a while."

Usagi looked at Dawn and raise her eyebrows. Then decided, she will put Buffy's stuff back before Buffy gets back. No harm there, right?

"Now, let's check out what's in the weapon chest. I was forbidden to touch it when Buffy was here. She never let me do anything, really." Dawn opened the mysterious chest. Usagi joined in, curious.

Usagi pulled out a crossbow. "How does this work?"

"Here. Let me see. You can insert the arrow here and I think this is the release button." _Whoosh!_ Dawn touched the sensitive button and the arrow flew across the room, barely missing Usagi's arm and went straight into the wall.

"Oh no." Usagi looked at the wall in horror. "What do we do now? We are going to get in so much trouble."

"Ah, it's a small hole. I will just pull it out. No one will notice." Dawn pulled on the arrow, hard. Yet it won't budge. "Usagi, help me. It's stuck."

So the two teenage girls grabbed the arrow and pulled together. The arrow came out, along with a huge chunk of the drywall. "Ahhhh." Usagi yelled. She looked at the gaping hole. Then she saw the tall houseplant next to the hole. "Maybe this can cover it up." Usagi moved the plant and positioned it in front of the hole.

"Okay, so crossbow is dangerous. Got it." Dawn put the dangerous weapon back into the chest. "Oooo. Swords. Catch, Usagi." Dawn tossed one of the swords at Usagi, never realizing how bad the moon princess was at catching things.

 _Thud._ Usagi reached for the sword and missed. The sword tip landed between Usagi's toes. "Ahhhhhh." Usagi yelled again. Dawn rushed over and quickly assess the situation.

Usagi was starting to regret listening to Dawn. She stared at the new hole on the floor.

" Okay, no tossing weapons around. Here. I am handing you an axe." Dawn put the swords back and handed another long weapon to Usagi. The moon princess gripped it tightly with both hands, afraid of dropping it.

"What do I do with this?" Usagi held the heavy weapon in her hands, too afraid to move.

"Try swing it. You will look so badass. Hehehe…" Dawn laughed at how awkward Usagi looked.

"Okay." Usagi slowly spun herself while swinging the axe. The heavy weapon slipped out of her hands, flew above Dawn's head and thudded into the ceiling. It hung there a moment and then dropped straight to the ground, along with a giant piece of the ceiling.

Dawn and Usagi approached the axe and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"How are we going to cover that up?" Usagi asked. Dawn was already rolling on the floor, dying from laughter. The little girl hadn't laughed in so long, it felt strange almost.

Hours later, Tara came back to a completely trashed house. At first, she thought there was an attack. Then she saw Usagi and Dawn dancing in the kitchen. They were wearing Buffy's clothes and dancing while holding Buffy's stakes. For the first time in a long while, Tara saw joy in Dawn's eyes. She decided to slip away quietly so that the girls could continue to have fun…..


	10. Buffy the Babysitter?

**Chapter 10-Buffy the babysitter?**

* * *

Sailor Pluto de-transformed into her civilian form. She and Rei decided to check out the store that sells the Telulu flowers. Rei saw how Chibiusa was taken with Buffy, so she decided to entrust the little one to the slayer.

Buffy wished she could go with them. She did just promise Chibiusa that she would help. However, this was not her world and it was not her fight. So she held on to Chibiusa's hand and waved goodbye to the other senshi.

Chibiusa waited till they were out of sight. Then she tugged Buffy's hand and said she wanted to take her somewhere.

"Chibiusa, I promised them that I would keep an eye on you." Buffy frowned at the little pink hair child, wondering if she would be a handful like Dawn.

"The place we are going to, you can certainly keep an eye on me. Please. With you by my side, I will be safe." Chibiusa pouted and looked at Buffy.

The slayer gave in. She figured the little one would run away in secret anyway. This way, at least, she could protect Chibiusa. Then, the little girl brought out a floating cat head. Buffy looked at the levitating cat head and raised an eyebrow.

"Luna-P Henge." Chibiusa bounced the cat head and then tossed it up. The cat head magically transformed into a tracking device. Then it flew away, presumably tracking the other senshi. "Come on." Chibiusa grabbed Buffy's hand and started running after the floating tracking device.

"I am following a child following a floating cat head." Buffy thought.

After flying for five or six blocks, the cat head/tracking device stopped. It flashed twice in front of a closed flower shop and then transformed back into "Luna P ball".

Chibiusa gestured Buffy to follow her into the back alley. The little one took out a pink brooch and yelled "Moon Prism Power Makeup." The slayer watched in awe as the girl transformed into a tiny sailor senshi.

"Wait, Chibiusa. They let you fight? You are so young." Buffy asked.

"I am nine already. I am just really short, okay?" Chibiusa charged ahead bravely.

Buffy shrugged. The kid had a point. Demons and vampires had a tendency to underestimated Buffy because of her size, but that didn't mean she wasn't powerful.

They continued walking along the back alley until they came to the back door of the flower shop. Chibiusa turned the handle and it was locked. She looked at Buffy expectantly. The slayer broke the handle like it was butter. "Amazing!" Chibiusa said, wishing she had that strength.

It was pitch dark inside. No windows, no lights. Buffy instinctively pulled Chibiusa closer, her slayer sense on high alert. Just then, a scream was heard from the other room.

Buffy opened the door and found herself face to face with a gigantic flower monster. One of the branches was wrapped around Sailor Mar's neck while the other had wrapped around Sailor Pluto's neck and waist. A woman with green hair was holding a black star in her hand, laughing evilly.

The slayer dodged the tentacles from the flower, rolled under and then jumped. Her powerful right hook caught the green hair woman in the face. The woman screamed in pain but flew higher, out of Buffy's reach.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack." The little one pulled out a pink wand and yelled out her attack. Buffy turned around and was curious. "What the hell is pink sugar heart attack? Diabetes? Heart attack? What?" Whatever it was, a ray of pink energy radiated from the wand and hit the enemy.

It didn't hurt the woman that much but it was enough to distract her. Buffy saw the black star she was holding and figured it was important. The slayer climbed onto the shelves on the wall and then jumped. Her hands grabbed the pipes in the ceiling. She swung herself and slamed into the green hair woman. The enemy came crashing down and in the process, dropped the black star.

The black star shattered and a lot of pure hearts flew out of it. "What the…." That was when Buffy saw a pile of unconscious people in the corner of the dark room. The flower moster let out a roar and turned toward its master. Tentacles flew out and grabbed the woman.

Buffy watched in confusion as the flower monster and the enemy mutually destructed.

"The monster would attack the person with the purest hearts. In this case, when that black star broke, its master became the one with the purest hearts. Mutual destruction." Pluto explained.

Buffy nodded, but she had no idea what that meant. She went over to Chibiusa and gave her a hug. "You did it. That was amazing. But, what is pink sugar heart attack anyway?"

Chibiusa shrugged. "You kill things with a wooden stick. Rei told me. I attack things with pink sugar heart attack. We are both weird, okay?"

"Why are you guys here?" Sailor Mars asked accusingly.

"To rescue you guys of course." Chibiusa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Thank you, Small Lady." Pluto knelt down next to the child and gave her an affectionate pat on the head. "You fought bravely." The time soldier than turned to Buffy and gave her a grateful nod.

The victims started to gain consciousness and stood up in confusion. The shop was completely destroyed from the earlier explosion of the monster. Out of habit, Buffy jumped in and explained to everyone that there was a gas leak and everyone passed out. That was the excuse they always used back in Buffyverse, it seemed to work just as well here. Rei and Setsuna looked at the slayer and couldn't help but admit that Buffy was quite resourceful.

'If there was no way back, Buffy might be useful in their final fight,' Setsuna thought. She lament the fact that as the soldier in charge of time and space, she had yet to find a way to bring the princess back…


	11. The Power of the Silver Crystal

**Chapter 11-The Power of the Silver Crystal**

* * *

Usagi woke to a gentle knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. After a day of fun with Dawn, she had taken a long nap in Buffy's bed. It was weird that there was no communicator beeping and she didn't have to run out to fight monsters at a moment's notice. It was weird to just relax.

She saw Willow walked into the room. Suddenly, the princess realized what a mess she and Dawn made downstairs.

"I am so sorry, Willow. I will clean it up, I promise. I was just so tired and I wanted to close my eyes a bit."

Willow smiled and said not to worry. "Giles and I had been researching the entire day and we think we can try to open the portal. It won't be instantaneous, but we are going to start trying."

Usagi smiled and said a grateful "thank you" to her new friend.

"Now, I need you to transform. The energy portal could be rough to go through, so best to have some protection. Come down when you are ready."

Willow closed the door as she left the room. Brilliant lights came through the crack of the door, as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon inside.

* * *

Sailor Moon walked down the stairs and peeked into the living room. A giant green sand circle was drawn on the floor. Wilow and Tara sat in the middle of the circle, chanting some foreign language. The princess sat down on the couch and watched.

"Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut, imperio! Operi!"

Nothing happened. "Operi!" Willow repeated.

All of a sudden, dark shadow came through the ground and flown into Willow. She let out a throaty scream and her eyes turned black. Willow started chanting the same line again while Tara started shaking, as her energy was drained by Willow.

Sailor Moon looked on with horror. Something was very wrong. The evil in the room was dispersing, radiating from Willow. Tara looked like she was in great pain. The dark shadow in the room started to take form, solidifying. Sailor Moon clutched her brooch and yelled, "Crisis, Makeup."

"Super Sailor Moon," Whispered Tara before she passed out. She slumped over next to Willow.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache." Sailor Moon spun her moon rod and healing energy spread throughout the room. A bright light illuminated the room, the dark shadow disintegrated. New energy flowed through Tara again and she regained consciousness.

However, dark energy continued to circle around Willow, slowly choking the life out of her.

"Please, save my friend." Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's face and hit the brooch. Another light came radiating out of Sailor Moon's silver crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power…..." Sailor Moon tried again.

The incorporeal dark energy struggled against the lights but ultimately failed. It screamed and then dissipated. Willow and Sailor Moon collapsed to the floor simultaneously.

Everyone rushed over. It was then that Tara noticed the silver crystal was still blinking. Sailor Moon seemed to be in a trance, as she kept repeating, "I need to save my friends. I need to save my friends…"

Tara knew exactly what she had to do right now. She grabbed Sailor Moon's hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated on one person only. "Sailor Moon. I lend you my powers." Magic flown from Tara into Sailor Moon.

Both Sailor Moon and Tara entered into a trance. The light continued to grow brighter and brighter from the silver crystal.

"Think about your friends, Sailor Moon. Thank about where they are." Tara whispered.

"Rei, Ami, Mako, Mina, Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru…"Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

Amazingly, a small portal opened.


	12. Wormhole in the Sky

**Chapter 12-Wormhole in the Sky**

* * *

One minute the sky was normal. The next, a small portal was opening in the sky. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna quickly transformed and rushed to the car, driving toward the portal. Was the enemy attacking already? As they got closer, they realized the wormhole was directly above Mars' shrine.

As they ran up their stairs, they could see that the rest of the scouts were already there. Buffy was looking up at the strange yet familiar wormhole, feeling a tinge of hope that this might be Willow's rescue portal. Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and was busy scanning and analyzing.

Just then, a familiar voice came through the hole. "Everyone? Everyone?"

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled in surprise. "Can you hear us?"

"Yes. Is Buffy there?"

"Here. I am here." Buffy rushed closer. "Sailor Moon, are you with Willow?"

"Yes. But she's hurt. I am doing the spell with Tara."

Is sailor moon a witch too? Buffy thought, confused. "Anyway, Tara, any chance of lowering this portal from the sky? Like, on the ground, here?"

"Wait. I think I can help with that." Sailor Pluto approached. She raised her Garnet Orb and let it shone. With the link already established between the two dimensions, Sailor Pluto used her power to amplify the connection. The wormhole lowered and expanded into a portal door.

"Sailor Pluto, can you keep the door open for just a bit longer? I will be right back."

"Usagi, get your ass back here. Where are you going?" Sailor Mars yelled into the portal.

Sailor Moon turned back to her new group of friends. She walked up to Dawn first and gave the girl a long hug. "Be strong. Believe. Buffy will protect you, I am sure. You deserve to live just as anybody else here." She leaned over and gently kissed Dawn's forehead.

She turned to Giles next. "Mr. Giles, I know your heart is in the right place. But please believe in Buffy. I heard all the stories from Tara. Even though I haven't met her, but she sounds amazing. Sacrificing is not the answer. If you guys all work together, you can find a better way." Giles smiled weakly.

"Tara, thank you for taking care of me these past few days. You have given me so much hope." Sailor Moon hugged her fangirl. Tara told her the impact she had in this world. Sailor Moon and the scouts were public knowledge here. She had no idea she was an inspiration in this world.

Sailor Moon took a step toward the portal. She turned to look at everyone again. She waved one last time and then walked through the dimension door.


	13. Hero Meets Hero

**Chapter 13-Hero Meets Hero**

* * *

Chibiusa ran up and grabbed Buffy's hands. She pulled the slayer down and gave her a big hug. "I wish you could stay here."

Buffy patted the little girl on the head. "I have my own Hotaru to save. Sailor Moon is coming back now to help you save your Hotaru. Everything will be fine."

The slayer stood up and bowed to the rest of the scouts. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Last, Buffy approached Michiru and Haruka. "Look, I was you two years ago. I was willing to lose the one person I loved the most in order to save the world. Now, when I was asked again to sacrifice someone I love, my little sister, I refused this time. I just couldn't do it anymore. Even if the world gets sucked into hell, the last thing she will see will be me fighting to protect her. So, ask yourself. If this person you are sacrificing is your friend? Your family? Or each other? Would you still say yes? If you have any hesitation just now, then how can you sacrifice anyone? Hotaru has friends and family too. There's always a way. There's gotta be another way."

Michiru and Haruka looked at the soldier in front of them. Slightly taken aback, they gave Buffy an awkward smile. They knew they still had a mission to carry out. If only Buffy and Sailor Moon were right about this….

Buffy paused in front of the portal and braced herself for the pressure she would soon feel. Last time it was painful. She turned back and looked at everyone one last time, and then stepped into the portal.

 _Whoosh!_ A strong wind whipped through the tunnel as Buffy stepped in. Then, just as suddenly, the wind stopped. It wasn't chaotic and painful like last time.

Up ahead, something was blinking. Buffy walked closer. It was Sailor Moon and her silver crystal.

The two soldiers approached each other.

Sailor Moon held up her hand, "You must be Buffy. I am Sailor Moon. Nice to meet you."

Buffy shook the sailor senshi's hand. She looked into the senshi's eyes and saw the same sadness reflecting back. Her world was ending too. Her shoulders bear the weight of the world too. Buffy wondered what sacrifices she had to make in the past.

The heroes looked at each other without another word. They could feel each other's pain and sorrow.

A single tear rolled down Sailor Moon's cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "I met Dawn. She is an amazing girl and she is lucky to have you. Dawn made me believe more. I will do everything I can to save Hotaru and the world."

Buffy smiled. "And you will. Both Hotaru and Dawn. They will live. Good luck, Sailor Moon."

"Mmm. Thank you." Sailor Moon nodded. "Good luck, Buffy."

The heroes exited the portal, returning back to their worlds. Each with their own mission, each with their world to save, Buffy and Sailor Moon carried on with their battles. Their brilliance would shine for generations to come. Both heroes would go on and change the entire world.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 _A.N. Thank you to all my readers. This story was so much fun to write, combining two of my favorite shows. Please let me know your thoughts. :D_


End file.
